


Bodyguard

by LadyAhiru



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Episode 1x04, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kat took pity on me and beta´d, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, spit as lube (dont do this at home kids), top geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: To save Jaskier from an angry lord at the banquet Geralt pretends they are lovers.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 296





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erika_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_Bee/gifts).



> Twitter prompts got me good again;)

Technically it was all Jaskiers fault, like most things in his life. He sometimes wondered when his feelings had switched from “wanting the bard gone” to “missing him every minute he wasn’t at his side”, like he did right now, at Princess Pavettas Betrothal Banquet. The Witcher was leaning against one of the ballroom's walls, from which he had an excellent vantage point as he let his gaze wander over the mass of guests.

His amber eyes wandered around the room until they found Jaskier, who currently seemed to be in a heated discussion with a short, plumb nobleman, at the other end of the Hall. The Witcher emptied his goblet, at least the wine was good and made his way over to his bard. As he neared the pair he heard part of the fight they were having. Jaskier was getting nervous and gave him a pleading look as he saw him approach.

The lord puffed up his chest and was shouting at the bard. “Something about you reminds me of a scoundrel I once saw fleeing my wife’s chambers!” Jaskier took a few steps back until his back hit the small balcony wall behind him. “Uhm, well….no….” he stuttered. The lord kept pushing into his personal space and had started to franticly wave his hands. “Drop your trousers!” he demanded and Jaskier face turned pale. “What?” he exclaimed, confused not knowing what he should do next.

Geralt reached them the moment the small man shouted, “I didn’t get a proper look at the little shit’s face, but that pimply arse I’d remember anywhere.” Jaskier chuckled nervously and grabbed at the Witcher, looking for assistance. “Well… uh, uh… Ah, Geralt” he said a little franticly. Geralt tilted his head to the side and put on the softest of smiles. Seeing the Witcher smile like this Jaskier, for a moment, forgot about the angry cuckold shouting at him and his heart skipped a beat.

Geralt reached out and wrapped a hand around the bards’ slender waist, pulling him flush against his side. “Forgive me, my lord. This… happens all the time. It’s true, he has the face of a cad and a coward. But truth be known, he's my lover.”

The lord blinked in astonishment and confusion and so did Jaskier. Thankfully the bard was a fast thinker and quickly added “Yes! You heard the Witcher! He is my Lover! I am his Lover! We are Lovers!” Geralt chuckled at Jaskiers extensive use of "Lover" and let his fingers wander over Jaskiers side. The nobleman looked confused and his gaze wandered from Geralt to Jaskier and back. “Oh yeah!? Prove it!” he dared them.

The only warning that Geralt got before Jaskier turned to him and grabbed him, was the wicked glimmer in his cornflower-blue eyes. He had no time to react before he found himself with a handful of bard, slender lute callused hands were digging deep into his hair, grazing and pulling, causing light delicious pain and soft lips were pressed onto his. All his Witcher training forgotten he froze, suddenly unable to react in any way. Jaskier lips felt soft and warm and a smart tongue pushed gently against his lips to seek entrance.

Geralt closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Jaskier and let them come to rest on the bards’ butt, firmly kneading into the round cheeks and pulling him against him even closer. The surprise gasp was all that the Witcher needed to regain dominance over the kiss, as he plundered Jaskiers warm mouth with his tongue.

The bard tasted sweet, like mulled wine and berries and Geralt never tasted anything better. They were so focused on tasting each other that neither of them had noticed that the lord had left a short while ago. Jaskiers hands were still in Geralts hair, pulling at the Witchers hairband, greedy to get his fingers into the soft mass. They only separated when Jaskier needed to draw in some air and Geralt blinked his eyes open looking at Jaskiers beautiful face. The bards' skin was flushed, his pink lips wet and parted and he was breathing heavily.

Unsure of what to do now Geralt paused for a minute. He was prepared to apologize and pretend that the encounter hadn’t affected him both physically and emotionally but as usual, Jaskier was quicker. With a soft “Fuck it,” he grabbed Geralts hand and the Witcher found himself being drawn away to the servant quarters of the castle. Silently he let himself be led by Jaskier until they reached an empty laundry room. Jaskier turned around and pulled the door shut after Geralt, who had entered the room with him and was looking shyly to the side.

“Uhm, Geralt?”… Jaskier began… “Look. I mean obviously you know how I feel about you-“ but felt interrupted by Geralt pulling him close and brushing a short kiss to his lips. “Pretend I don’t Jaskier.” The Witcher whispered. Laughing the bard blushed and swatted at Geralts chest in jest. “Oh, you. How much do you need your ego fed hmm?” Geralt brought his nose to Jaskiers neck and inhaled deeply. The bard smelled like he always did around him but now the flowery smell of Oranges and Buttercups was spicier, laced with cinnamon and lust.

Jaskiers whole body trembled as Geralt licked a wet stripe up his neck right under his ear. Geralt started to nibble at the soft flesh and his hands started to make their way to open the complicated buttons on Jaskiers doublet. “Geralt. Oh Gods, please.” Chuckling the Witcher continued and let the doublet drop to the floor, pushing his hands under Jaskiers undershirt and letting a nail graze over a nipple, earning him a small whine from the bard. “Please what Jask?” he asked a wicked smile on his face.

Jaskier struggled to regain his composure but finally managed to get Geralt off his neck so he could kiss him and push him against the door. “Please … Need to touch you Geralt. Please.” He pleaded. Geralt smiled, helped Jaskier out of his shirt and started to work on his pants as Jaskier fumbled to get the Witchers clothes off. Finally, they were both naked, their clothing disregarded on the floor, their shoes lost under a pile of dirty laundry.

“Gods Geralt. You are so beautiful.” Jaskier whispered as he pushed Geralt onto a small bench, climbing onto his lap to brush their cocks together. Hissing Geralt spit into his own hand and reached around to finger his way between Jaskiers cheeks. Jaskier was grinding against him so deliciously that he was afraid that it would be over before he had gotten himself inside the bard. “Raise your hips up little lark.” Blushing at the pet name Jaskier did as he was told and raised himself up a bit to give Geralt better access to his backside. He pushed his fingers almost violently into the Witchers strong shoulders to steady himself and took the opportunity to deeply kiss Geralt again.

“Fuck.” Geralt found his fingers surrounded by Jaskiers warm and tight hole and he knew that he needed to be careful or he would hurt his lover. “Jaskier…” he softly whispered as he carefully scissored his fingers inside the bard. Shaking arms wrapped around him as he pulled his fingers out to align Jaskiers trembling body with his own hard cock.

“Ready? You tell me if-.” Geralt said. “Yes! Geralt! Please, need you so much.” came the whining response before Geralt could even finish his sentence and he helped Jaskier lower himself onto him. They both inhaled sharply as he waited for Jaskier to get used to the fullness. It only took the bard two minutes before the grin returned to his face and he started moving on top of Geralt who tightly held onto his hips, pushing him back down every time he would raise up. They quickly found a fast and tender rhythm that suited them both and their heavy moans could be heard even outside the room.

“Gods Geralt! Yes. More please!” amused Geralt found himself with a babbling bard even in this situation, he should have guessed that Jaskier was a talker.

“Geralt oh gods. So good. Love you- “ Scared by his own words Jaskier came to a halt and looked at the Geralts with wide eyes. It was one thing to hint at his feelings but another thing completely too actually voice them. What if Geralt would trough him off and storm out. Worried he began to open his mouth to take back the words but when he saw the soft look on Geralts face he closed them again. Looking into Geralts gleaming eyes the feeling of uncertainty turned into surprise.

“Jaskier. I… Julian….” Geralt stammered as he inhaled deeply and drew him closer so their chests were pressed flush together. “I… I love you too Julian.”

“Oh,” Jaskier exclaimed but still did not move as a bright and happy smile made his way onto his face. Only when the words had finally sunk in did he start to move again. “Geralt. My Witcher.” He gasped. Geralt pulled on Jaskiers legs until they were wrapped around his waist and pushed him onto the floor, thrusting into him as deep as he could. Hands laced together, looking deeply into Jaskiers eyes he fucked into him.

“My lark.” he proclaimed, his voice rough from strain and excitement before spilling himself inside the bard, who followed shortly after. When they were done Geralt held Jaskier tenderly in his arms, refusing to let go of the bard so quickly. Jaskier turned slightly in his arms “Geralt. I love you.” He whispered into his ear before he raised his head up and kissed the Witcher soft on his forehead. “Mhm…and I you little Lark.” Geralt replied, relishing in the tenderness of that last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello on Tumblr/Twitter : @ladyahiru


End file.
